The Evil Angle of Light
by The Black Rose 1995
Summary: When the flock kick Max out she finds her birth family, and that she is the heir of Itex. Now the flock has been found and given to Max as pets from her father. Can the flock handle this darker Max and her new lifestyle or will they leave her again?
1. Leaving

_Maximum Ride- The Evil Angle of Light- When the flock kicks Max out she finds out about her birth family, and they control Itex! Now three years later she meats the flock again. What well they do when they find out that Max is now on Itex side?_

_The Evil Angle of Light_

_Ok, this is my second fanfiction so I would really appreciate it if_

_you would review. Even if it is just to tell me that_

_I stink at writing or if you like it or _

_whatever. Alright I well_

_let you read_

_now. And just to remind_

_you I own nothing but my own ideas_

_and Cray. And I'm still not happy about that! ( SOB)_

_By the way I don't really know when I set this, but they know about Itex and Jeb and Dr. Martinez are not her parents. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter one~ Leaving

Max POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was an ordinary day with me and the flock. I'm not sure where we are right now but it's some cave in Colorado again. Right now Angle and Nudge are playing some game will Total watched and Iggy and Gazzy are whispering to each other with Fang in the corner of the cave. Probably planing on blowing up the world or something like that. And I was siting in the sun lost in my thoughts.

With out me really noticing Angle Nudge and Total were now whispering with the boys in the corner too. I didn't really think it was that big of a deal and brushed it off as nothing and soaked up the sun rays at the mouth of the cave.

About ten minutes later the flock walked over to me.

"Max." Fang said to get my attention. I looked up at them and smiled warmly. They all flinched and looked away. Angle and Nudge bit there bottom lips and closed there eyes tightly as if trying not to cry. My smile faded and I looked at Fang for explanation. He was starting at the cave floor his eyes tightened. "We need to talk." He said blankly.

I stood up and Angle, Nudge and Gazzy throe there arms around me as if for dear life. I could tell Angle was holding back sobs. "Whats going on Fang?" I was really getting worried. I mean how often did Angle cry? Hardly ever.

Fang wouldn't look at me. Nether would Iggy... in that sense.

"We want you to leave Max." Fang said quietly. Half of me wanted to laugh and ask them what was really going on but the other half already knew and was starting to fall apart.

I was silent for a few seconds before I asked in a shaken voice "All of you?"

"Yes." Iggy said sadly. I felt Nudge and Gazzy nodding. Angle held on to me tighter. Fang shook him had slightly. "We think you are giving the School are location Max, thats why all the Erasers keep finding us." Fang said unemotionally, still not looking at me.

"But, you guys-" I stated before I was cut off but Fang.

"Max don't you get it! We don't want you around hear anymore! You are a traitor and your crazy! You have a fucking voice in your head telling you what to do! Your a bad leader and your bossy and selfish! Just leave! We don't need you and we don't want you so leave already!" Fang yelled at me. I felt my heart breaking and felt like I was going to collapse sobbing at any second.

I pulled my self out of Nudge, Gazzy and Angle's tight gripes around me and leaped of the cliff. I heard Angle scream my name and looked back to see a crying Iggy holding a sobbing Nudge, Gazzy had just hit the cave wall and was sobbing uncontrollably. I say that Angle had started to run after me, only to have a crying Fang pull her into his arms as he knelt on the ground and stared at me. I could hear there sobs from almost a forth of a mile away.

I couldn't stand it anymore and flew away as fast as possible with my new power, tears poring from my eyes.

I kept flying and finally stopped almost an hour later and sobbed my heart out.

I don't know how it came to be but what happened in that cliff is what changed my life forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ok kind of short I know but I hoped you enjoyed it. I well up date this in three days_

_and hope that at least a few people enjoyed it. Cray well be coming up_

_soon and then some real drama well start up (smirk)_


	2. Three Years

The Evil Angle of Light

Ok this is the second chapter. Now I well shut up at some time

but I just wanted to say that Cray well be coming

into the story now and that I know that

Max has brown hair but I'm

making it blond

in

this story. I also own

nothing and I'm still not happy

about that! (Pout) Well here is chapter 2.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Two~ Real Family

Max POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I am standing here on my bedroom balcony when a thought suddenly came into my head. _' How much has changed in the last three years of my life?'_

I have been kicked out by the flock. Meat my real family. Got in touch with my girlish side. And well one day control Itex when my father dies.(O.o What...)

I can hardly remember how I got here to begin with.

I had been fighting Erasers. I hardly have ever seen them for the past month and a half that I have been away from the flock but that day they decided to get me. Ari and about twenty other Erasers had corned me in an ally and were now trying to inject me with some needle and what was weird is that they were hardly even trying to fight me. Which is odd because normally they don't really care if they damage the test experiment. I knew I had no chance but fought with all I had in me. I managed to take down about three before they finally got me pined to the ground. Ari injected the needle into my neck and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I realized that I was far to comfortable to be at the School. I forced my eyes and looked around the room.

The bed I was laying on was huge and had very light wight drapes handing from the fore tall post that were on each corner of the bed frame. The blanket that was covering me was a rich dark blue. The wight sheets were made of silk and my head was resting on about four silk wight pillows.

The room was painted the same dark blue as the blanket covering me. There were beautiful paintings of scenery and flowers hanging around the room. There was a wight couch in on corner of the room with a wight stand next to it. On the stand was a vase with a dozen wight roses that scented the room with there sweet fragrance.

There were three doors in the room and one window. One of the doors were made of glass and there was a wight marble balcony outside of it.

I tried to sit up but not even half way there I felt a sudden pain that took my breath away and made me yelp in pain and fall back onto the bed to catch my breath. Once I had caught my breath again one of the doors to the room opened and three people walked in. I was surprised by how much the woman looked like me.

She had the same chocolate brown eyes as me and her hair was the same pail sandy blond as my own but it was more wavy then my strait hair. Her skin was more tan then my own thou. She had the same face as me and I would be lucky if I looked like her when I get older. She was wearing a jade green dress and had her shoulder length hair down. She had and hopeful look on her face and looked like she could be in her late twenty's.

The man standing next to her had dark brown strait hair and light brown eyes. He was taller then the woman by about five inches. His skin was the same pale color as mine. He looked like a fit man with a business man air about him. He was wearing a black suit and had the same hopeful look in his eyes. He looked about thirty years old.

The boy standing with them surprised me even more then the woman had. He hand the same pale blond hair as me and it was as long as mine was being about two inches past my shoulder. He had the same brown eyes as me and the same pale skin. He had more of the mans fetters than I did though. The boy was around my age and could be my brother.

When they saw me the hope turned into surprise on the mans face.

The boy was smiling.

The woman looked like she could have cried for joy. She turned and faced the man. "Oh Richard! It's her! It's really Anala! It's really are daughter!" She said tears already falling from her eyes as she throw her arms around the man. The man, Richard's eyes were shining from tears unshed and hugged his wife back.

I looked at the boy how was now staring at me smiling softly. " Care to explain what is going on here?" I asked him quietly. He smiled again and walked over to the bed that I laid on.

His name was Cray and he was my twin brother. He told me that the two crying adults were are parents and that are family was very rich. He said that the family owned Itex. I was silent.

He told me that are parents had thought I was stolen from my crib as a toddler at two years old and taken to the school. I asked him why they took there bosses child to that hell howl he told me it's because we weren't experimented on to have wings. We were born that way. My father had only just found out that his daughter was taken to the school a week ago. He told his brother Jeb Batchelder to find her and bring her to her true family.

It was easy to forgive my father for being the owner of Itex and I grew to love him as my father very quickly.

My mother, Marie Ann, was like my mother, older sister, and best friend all rolled into one. She was very stubborn and she was a genius with clothes and make-up.

My brother Cray became my best friend. It's odd how we are thou. He is very rough with everyone but with me he is very gentle and kind. My parents told us that we bring out the best in each other, even when we were children it was that way. He is very protective of me and we would both gladly put are lives on the line for each other. My brother tells me that he is so protective of me from fear of losing me to some pathetic low life.

Lost in my own day dreams I did not hear the balcony door open or the mystery person walking behind me.

_"Anala......."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and hope you review.

I'll up date it soon. And I still own nothing! (SOB!!!)


	3. Ghosts of the Past

Evil Angle of Light

Thanks for the reviews guys. Heres Chapter three

Ghost of the Past. Hope you enjoy.

I still own nothing and

I'm still not

happy about that at all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Three~ Ghosts of the Past

Max POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Anala...."_

Spun around and saw my brother Cray standing there with a smirk on his face. "You really should stop trying to scare me Cray it well never happen." I said matter-of-factly.

He shrugged and smiled at me. "You were daydreaming again Max." Every one here calls me by my birth name or Ana. Cray is the only one to call me Max, but he calls me Anala whenever we have guests here.

"Sorry about that just thinking." I told him looking at the scenery over my balcony. A crystal clear blue ocean at sunset.

"About the flock again." It wasn't a question but a statement. I blushed because of the fact that he has caught me thinking of the flock so often.

"Max..."

"Yes Cray?" I asked looking at him.

"you know even thou you would think I would be use to it by now but it still amazes me how forgiving and caring you are about the ones that you love, even if they hurt you you still would forgive them."

"And you would just break there face." I told him with a smile.

"Probably." I giggled at this. (I told you guys that she was more girly now right?)

There was a knock at my bedroom door. I called them in and one of my maids came in. "Ana, Cray your parents would like to have you in the meting room. They have some very important guests here today." With that she left my room. Cray looked at me then shrugged. "That means that we have to wear the family colors don't we?" I asked him. "Yep." I rolled my eyes as he walked out of the room.

I walked to my walk in closet and dug around until I found a black dress with long sleeves but that still showed my shoulders. It ended below my knee and had bright red hemming at the end of the sleeves, the neckline and at the bottom of the dress. Then I found a bright red cloth belt that I tied loosely around my waist so that it rested on my hips. I put on some black flats on and I brushed my long wrist length hair and left it hanging down. After making sure I was what my mother would call cute I walked into the hall way and saw Cray coming down the hallway to me.

He was wearing black dress pants and a bright red dress shirt. He had his elbow length hair in a loss ponytail with a bright red wrap.

We both walked in to the meeting room were are parents where siting in the two of the four large seats in the front of the room. My father was the middle left chair, my mother was on the outer left chair, I sat in the middle right chair next to my father and Cray sat in the outer right chair next to me.

I looked at my father. He was dressed in red and black, the family colors and had his brown hair sleeked back. My mother was wearing a bright red dress that almost reached the floor with a black wrap around her shoulders and black high heals on. Her hair was in a tight but on top of her head and had a red flower in it.

My father called to let them in now. The doors opened and I saw the last people I every expected to see being shoved into the room. With there clothes teared and dirty the flock stood there staring at me with wide eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

If you liked it review is not then don't read it.


	4. Why?

The Evil Angle of Light

Thanks for all the reviews you guys I'm happy that you

all enjoyed reading it because I'm enjoying

writing it for you guys. Ok here

is chapter four. I still

own nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Four~ Why?!?!

Fang POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"If Max were here this wouldn't have happened Fang!" Angle yelled at me as we were being dragged by Eraser's gown a rich looking hallway. We were apparently 'meeting' the evil ruler of Itex his wife his two children. One of them is the spawn of satin herself, his daughter Anala well be the one to take over Itex when he dies. 'Well Max isn't here anymore Angle!' I thought to her. She shut up after that.

It's been hard since we made Max leave. I became the leader. I had no idea how hard her job was. We have all changed so much after Max left. Angle is a little brat these days and has a I-can-do-what-i-want-to-you-are-not-the-boss-of-me attitude that reminds me of Max. Total is still the same but he try s not to complain to much. Nudge didn't talk to anyone but Iggy for almost a month. She talks more often but never as much as she use to. Iggy and Gazzy hardly ever make any booms except for when we need them. I am still pretty much the same on the outside but on the inside I fell like half of me flew away with Max and well only come back when shes by my side.

After the first weak without Max the Erasers and new inventions called flyboys started coming after us. It just proved to us that we were wrong and that Max was never a traitor. We were just barely making it out alive each fight and we were even taken back to the school a few times. Jeb helped us get out. When we asked him where Max was he told us that she had died a almost a year ago. A month after we left her. We all cried that night. I still hear Angle crying some nights.

The guarders made us stop in front of a very big dark wooden door. "When the door opens you well walk in a meet the Man who owns all of Itex, his wife and his two children. Got it." Ari said to me with venom in his voice.

"Yeah. You expect us to listen to you why?" I replied icy back at him.

"You'll be to shocked to do anything." He replayed looking at the floor.

At that second the doors opened and we were shoved throe them. We all stumbled a bit then regained balance. I looked at the four people in large chairs at the end of the room. The woman looked so familiar. Her face was very pretty and her hair was just like Max's was. She was wearing a long red dress and black wrap around her shoulders.

The man must have been the owner of Itex. He looked like he was a business man. He had brown hair and brown eyes like Max's were. He was wearing a black suit and red tie. The boy was glaring at me and he looked so much like Max it was almost scary, but I could still see that the man was his father. He was wearing black pants and a red shirt. He had really long light blond hair that was losly tied into a ponytail.

Then I saw her. I saw the girl that I was suppose to hate with a burning passion. I saw the girl that I had been in love with since I was eleven years old. I saw the girl that was suppose to have died almost two years ago. I saw a seventeen year old Maximum Ride sat there in a black and red dress with wrist long pale blond hair and pale skin and chocolate brown eyes staring at me. She is alive. She is here. She is on Itex side.

"Max!" I heard Angle yell happily as she started to run to Max. Max stood up as her eyes softened. I saw now that Max had grown to have a beautiful body. She was tall and had curves in all the right places. Her flat stomach just mad her breast seem bigger.

One of the guards reached out and grabbed a fist full of Angles curly golden hair and yanked her down to the ground where she sat whimpering softly. We all started to move to help her but stopped when we heard Max yell. "Guard!!" She yelled in anger. The guard looked at her. "Yes Miss Anala?" the guard asked her. How the Hell is Anala?

"Let go of that girl this second." She said with venom in her voice. The guard let go of Angles hair as if it were on fire. "Now get out of my sight this second." Max hissed at him. If he were a dog his tail would have been in between his leg's as he ran out.

Angle ran to Max and throw her small arms around her. Max slowly hugged her back and stroked her hair.

"Why are they here father?" Max asked the man. What? Father?

"The school's are planing on exterminating them and I knew that it would make my angle very upset if you found out so I told the school to send them here." The man told her.

"Thank you." Max told him quietly.

"Anything for you my angle and future ruler of Itex." The man said proudly.

"What?!?" Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Total all yelled at the same time.

"Maybe we should let Anala and them talk for awhile darling." The woman said to the man standing and looking at her husband. The two possibly most evil people on the world walked out of the room. The boy walked over to Max and positioned himself next to her as if to protect her from us, still giving me the death glare. Max almost instinctive did the same to him.

"What do they mean 'The future ruler of Itex' Max?" I asked her with as much hatred and venom in my voice as possible.

I saw her flinch and apparently so did the boy glaring at me because his eyes hardened and a flash of anger went in them. "What do you think they mean?! Or are you even stupider that I first thought you were!?!" the boy yelled at me. Everyone flinched. I stiffened as I saw Max put her hand on the boys shoulder and smile softly at him. He relaxed and whispered a 'sorry.' at her. Her smile grew and she nodded at him. She looked down at Angle who still had her arms around her and must have asked her something in her head because Angle looked up at her and smiled and nodded her head yes. Max smiled down at her then looked at the rest of the flock.

"I don't really expect you to forgive me but there are my real family and I love them. It's better if I stay with Itex and you can ether stay here and rest and heal or you can all walk away right now and let the school start chasing you again and eventually kill you, because my father wont stop them this time." She said looking at all of us. Everyone looked at me. I stayed silent for a minute. "We'll stay here until everyone is fully healed and rested I told her. She smiled that old smile that I us to love and still do. I started to walk out with the rest of the flock following me. I stopped and looked over my shoulder to find Angle still with Max.

"Angle let's move it." I told her firmly. Not that I expected her to listen to me.

"No." How did I know that she would say that? " I'm staying with Anala now even if you guys leave I'm staying." She said looking at me. With that Total walked over to Angle and sat by here feat as if to say 'dido'. My eyes tightened and continued walking.

"What are we going to do now Fang?" Gazzy asked me.

"I don't know." I told him because thats all I could say.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok did you guys like it?

I'm thinking of adding Niggy what do you say?

Tell me in a review.

I'll update soon. Byz!


	5. Just Like Old Times

Evil Angle of Light

Ok I am sooo sorry about chapter five. I'm working on a twilight fanfic to and that was a chapter for that

story not this one. It wasn't even a finished chapter. I hope you forgive me. i am just sooo sorry about that mistake.

This is the real chapter and I hope you enjoy this. I still own nothing and still stink at spelling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Five~ Just Like Old Times

Angle POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She is back, she is back, she is back!! I can't believe it!! Max the girl that I always thought of as my mother is back! I got all of the information from her mind.

She is the daughter of Richard Itex the ruler of Itex and she is planing on taking over Itex when her father dies. I really don't see why Fang or the rest of the flock is so upset about that. I mean isn't it a good thing that we have Max take over Itex. She could destroy it from the inside and the flock is mad at her? They are all so confusing. But I don't care. I am with Max again and the flock is not going to stop me from staying with her.

Max, her brother Cray, myself and Total were now walking out side around the large island that Itex is on.

Max and Cray were still wearing what I first saw them in and Max had let me and Total take a bath and get all cleaned up and Max had gotten me some new cloths. It is just like before she left when she use to take care of me.

Max and Cray are now showing me all of there favorite places in the island. Max has shown me the waterfall that she likes to go for some peace, Cray has shown me the practice arena where him and Max learn new fighting skills with there powers. I have already seen what there powers are in there mind and all I have to say is wow.

Max can control the elements of water and air and has control over light and can heal any wound. She can also see what a persons most deepest fears or dreams are if she holds them or hugs them and can bring up old memories of that persons past even if it is forgotten by them.

Cray can control the elements of earth and fire and has control over darkness and is gifted in fighting. He can create illusions of some ones deepest fear and make them feel like it is real to them.

And both of them can talk telepathically to each other and both share each others memories.

They are like each others complete opposites but are very close. I have a felling that the fact that they are so close really bothers Fang. And I'm just guessing but when he starts thinking of thirty different ways to kill Cray for even standing next to Max even thou Cray is her brother kind of gave me a clue. I think Cray fells the same why about Fang when he thought of fifty ways to kill him which me and Max both weren't so happy about.

"So where can we get some grub in this place Max?" Total asked her, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Diner well be served in about a half hour, Total." Max told him.

"Do you think we should invite the rest of your flock to join us for dinner, Ana?" Cray asked Max. I wonder if she prefers Anala or Max these days.

"Sure why not." was her reply. "So Cray, why were you glaring at Fang before in the meeting room?" Max asked him. I already new the answer to that but I wondered if he would tell her.

"I didn't like the way that he was looking at you and he didn't like me being near you so that was resin enough." Cray told her. "You are really protective of Max aren't you?" I asked him. He looked down at me. Then he smiled a smile that would make most girls scream like a fan girl and faint.

"Of coarse I am Angle she is my little sister, best friend, and the only person how can bring out the good in me. In other words she is my better half." He said looking at Max. "Ok, you are older by five minutes and the rest of that stuff is all true." She said also smiling at him.

"Should we go ask the rest of the flock to have dinner with us or not?" I asked them not wanting to be forgotten.

Max looked at me and smiled her dazzling smile that always got Fangs heart ether stop dead for a few seconds or speed up. "Of coarse we are Angle. Well go right now."

We found them all in Fangs room. Nobody would even look at us.

"Look I know that you are all really pissed of at me but I wanted to see if any of you were hungry." Max was so good. Even after we kicked her out she was still willing to forgive us and they all want her to apologize for going to the only family that she had left? That was just plain selfish. Before any one said anything Nudge's stomach rumbled and Max and I giggled. Iggy snapped his head in me and Max's direction. "Did I just her _Max_ _giggle?_" he asked in an amazed and unbelieving voice. I looked at him "Yep." I answered sounding like a little girl again. "Wow. I mean I was surprised when I saw her in a skirt but now she giggles like a school girl. Who are you and what have you done with the real Max?" Nudge asked her.

"I'm still the same Max I'm just more girly and am spoiled. Now are you going to come down to dinner with us or are you going to stay up here and starve all night?" Max asked them with her hand's on her hips.

Nudge jumped up and stood next to Max and hugged her. "Don't need to tell me twice cause I'm like starving and haven't eaten in like forever so I hope that you have a lot of food here and really good food. I mean were in a big flippen rich mansion and your parents must have like at least five chef's in the kitchen cause I saw this piece of art in the hallway that was worth like half a million dollars so if they can by that then they must-" she was cut of when Cray put his pale hand over her mouth. That was the most I had heard Nudge talk in the last three years sens Max left.

"I see you still never shut up." Max laughed. "I have to admit thou, I have missed you're endless chatter." she told Nudge who smiled wider.

"I've missed you to Max and so has everyone else especially Fang, I mean if you thought he was quiet and emo before you should have seen him after you left. I mean her practically went depressed and he even cried! I had never seen him cry before but he did after you left and I really think that he-" she was cut of but again but this time by Gazzy and Iggy how practically tackled her to the ground. "Would you please shut up!?!" they both hissed at her.

"Wow guy's, I know Nudge is really pretty these day's but do you have to tackle her to the ground?" Max asked them sarcastically. They both jumped off her almost insistently.

"You can tell me about it later ok Nudge?" Max asked her helping her to her feet. Nudge grinned. "You are very evil these days Max." Iggy told her with a grin on his face.

"I know. Now lets go down to dinner." Max walked out of the room with everyone fallowing her just like old times.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Did you like the chapter.

Sorry that it's late I was out of town all day.

My sister is going to collage soon so we all went to go cheek it out.

Ok well if you enjoyed then review. I well update today or tomorrow. Byz!


	6. A Walk and Cutting

The Evil Angle of Light

Whats up my people? Hope you enjoyed the real chapter five of

this story. I will be adding Fax in this chapter ok hope you enjoy.

I own nothing but Cray and my spelling still stinks.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter six~ Dinner and A Walk

Max POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The at night a dinner it was very interesting. When the waiters brought out the food the flock practically in hailed it all. Cray and I laughed at that asking them when there last meal was and that the were lucky that are mother wasn't at dinner with us. Total was thrilled about the waiters treating him like a human and was really in joying the wine. By the end of dinner I saw five full bird kids and one drunk Total. I told on of my maids to carry him up to the room him and Angle shared. Everyone was tired and went up to there rooms.

As me and Cray started to walk out the door I heard Fang say my name. I turned to face him with Cray still by my side.

"We need to talk." he looked at Cray for a second. "Alone."

"Out of the question-" Cray started to tell him but I cut in.

"Of course Fang. Should we go for a walk outside?" Fang nodded as Cray gave me a look that said "What are you planing in that evil mind of yours?" I smiled at him and gave him a look that said "How could you think that _I_ would do anything like that, I'm heart." Cray rolled his eyes and I giggled. Fang was looking annoyed so I walked over to him. I waved goodbye to Cray and started to walk out side with Fang.

We walked in silence for awhile before I noticed that Fang had not even cleaned himself of all the dried blood and dirt. I grabbed his hand and walked him over to the shoreline of the ocean surrounding the island. I pushed him to sit down and he listened without asking any questions.

I waved my hand to the water and concentrated. A bulge in the water was starting to form and soon a small ball of water came out of the slowly moving waves came towards my waiting hand. I looked at Fang and his eyes were slightly larger. "New power." I explained to him. He nodded at me quickly. With my free hand I took a thin line of water out of the ball and let it slide over Fangs bloody arm and let the water pick up all of the dirt and dried blood. I continued to move the water down his arm and I noticed just how strong he had gotten in the past three years. When we were kids he had always looked strong but now I could clearly see everyone of his muscles on his arms. I snapped out of it as I let the water slid over his wrist. I saw three long cut marks on it and knew that he had done them to himself. I guess that I had been staring at them for awhile because Fang noticed. "Are you done staring yet?" he asked me quietly. I looked up at him and went back to getting the dirt off him like I had never seen them. He had four lines on his other arm. by the time I was done the once crystal clear ball of water was brown with dirt and blood. I tossed it somewhere into the trees and grabbed his wrist. I turned it so that it was facing me. I let my fingers brush over the lines softly. They were only scars now but with being bird kids that meant he had done this only a few days ago. I healed the scars away and looked at him. He was staring at me with his beautiful dark eyes.

Wow where did that come from?

I stood and waited for him to stand next to me. When he did we continued walking. The silence between us was uncomfortable.

"When did you start doing that? Why did you do that to yourself Fang?" I asked him quietly, half hoping that he wouldn't hear me. But of course he did cause life just isn't far in that way.

"It was hard after you left. That was when it started. I did it because you weren't there." I looked at him and saw that he was looking strait ahead.

"Promise me that you wont do it again? I'm here now so if I find out that you did it again you well wake up one morning in a place you would really not rather be. Remember my family owns half the world. I have connections." I told him with a smile. His lip twitched.

"I promise." He told me simply. After another five minutes of walking Fang stopped. I looked at him.

"Max, what are you planing to do when you're father dies? Are you really going to be fighting against us? Do you really think that you're dad is right about how the world should be?" He asked me. The way his voice sounded made me want to hug him, but of course I didn't. I gently placed my hand on his right cheek and looked into his eyes. I felt him lean into my hand more and his jaw relaxed at my touch.

"Fang, you have known me my enter life. Do you really think that I would do what my dad is doing again?" I asked him. He leaned his head down so that his forehead was almost touching mine.

"No, I don't think that Max would. But what about Anala, the daughter of Richard Itex, would she do things the way her family would to make them happy?" He asked me.

"Max and Anala are very different in many ways but there are some things that are the same." I told Fang, I pulled away and started I talk again.

"So tell me Max, what are the differences between you and Anala?" he asked we with a small smile on his face. I smiled back because when Fang smiles it's impossible not to smile back.

"Well Anala is much more girly and much less sarcastic and more formal the the Max you know and love." I told his sweetly. He gave me a look that said " What!?!"

"Max being girly and formal? I never thought I would see the day." He told me.

"I bet you never thought you would see me in a dress ether." I said waving a hand at my red and black dress.

He chuckled softly and looked at me with a shadow of a smile on his face.

I hadn't noticed that we had stopped walking but was suddenly aware of the when Fang's hand came and lightly brushed my cheek. I watched his hand then looked at him. He was staring into my eyes and I couldn't breath for a few seconds and I felt my face getting hot.

"I think we should go inside it's getting dark." he told me. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting dark outside.

"Ok." I practically whispered.

As we walked back we were silent.

I walked with Fang until we reached his bedroom door. He whispered a good night to me and began to walk into his room but I grabbed his hand and turned his wrist up to face me and my finger traced where old scars use to be, but was now smooth tan skin. I looked at his face and he looked at me. I thought there was a slight pink color in his cheeks. But wait. Sens when did Fang ever blush?

"Remember you're promise. I will know if you do." I told him with a serious look on my face.

"I wont. You're here remember." He told me. I smiled at the thought that he wouldn't just because I was here. I whispered a good night to him and walked up the stairs to my own bedroom but I saw Cray leaning against the wall looking at me with a strict look on his face, like I was a small child who knew that they had just taken a cookie before diner.

I sighed. I knew he would get like this with two boys are age in the house and if he saw me with Fang then Fang better learn how to sleep with one eye open.

I walked over to him. "Look Cray, I know that you don't really like boys hanging out around me but I promise you there is nothing going on between me and Fang. We have always been like siblings to each other." I told him.

"I see the ways he looks at you Ana. I catch him sneaking glances at you when you aren't looking. I see how much you smile whenever he is around you. Ana, you fell in love and you don't even know it." I was to shocked to say anything to Cray.

Cray kissed my forehead and whispered for me to get some sleep then was gone.

After some time I went up to my room and got ready for bed. It isn't possible. I couldn't have fallen in love with Fang, not Fang, I mean he is my best friend and like a brother to me. He has always been there for me and he was always my right hand man. I would have noticed if I fell in love anyway, wouldn't have I? I gowned and buried my head into my pillow.

But I love the felling of his skin on mine. And he has grown to be so dame hot. I wonder what it would fell like to kiss his to fell his hard mussels under my skin. What would he fell like if- What am I thinking!?! I am losing my mind!! What kind of girl daydreams about a boy how is like her brother!?!

One thing is for sure thoe. I am not going to sleep for a second all night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok did you like it?

Did you hate it?

I hope you enjoyed and I well update it soon.


	7. I Do Not!

The Evil Angle of Light

Ok thank you all for the reviews and I see that some people have put this story on there

story alerts! I'm glad that people are enjoying my story so much. Well here is chapter 7.

I still own nothing and my spelling still stinks and I'm not happy about ether.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter seven: I do not.

Max POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I got out of bed at about six in the morning and got dressed in some faded blue jeans with ragged cuts on the knees and a dark blue shirt that showed my arms and left my hair down again after brushing it.

I walked down stairs to find Cray in the living room reading one of his books. I sat down next to him and he looked up at me. His face changed to one of concern and he put his book down. He faced me.

"Are you getting sick Ana? You don't look so good." He touched my forehead to see if I was hot.

"No, I just didn't get much sleep last night after we talked." I explained to him. His face went to one of gilt and his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry Ana. I didn't mean to." He told me quietly like the softy he is around me. I smiled at him.

"It's alright Cray. I know you didn't mean to do any harm on me an any manner so I forgive you." I told him with a smile still on my face. He smiled at me weakly. I heard someone walking down the stairs and saw my mom looking beautiful as always coming down the stairs in a knee length light lavender and pink dress with her hair in a neat pony tail. She smiled at us and sat next to me.

"Anala, Cray, me and you're father are going to be at a meeting for about a week in Japan. Well you two be alright by yourselves on the island?" She asked with concern.

"Of course we will. And the flock is still here so we will be fine." I told her. She smiled at me and went to go pack. Me and Cray are use to being alone at home since dad normally has to go to a meting in some other country so we were use.

They left at seven thirty for there fight and the flock woke up at eight thirty. Just in time for breakfast.

The table was already full of food. There were large bowls of fruit, eggs, bacon, pancakes, blueberry muffins, fresh homemade bread, orange juice, and apple juice were placed on the long table. In one hour almost everything was gone and I saw five full bird kids and a very full Total.

"So Nudge," I started to ask her when we were all in the living room after breakfast. "would you and Angle like to come to the horse stables with me and ride?" I finished. I saw Nudges eyes light up.

"Really Max? I could ride on one of your horses? That would be so much fun! I still love horses they are so fun to ride on! How many do you have?" She asked me quickly.

I laughed at how that all came out in less then twenty seconds. "We have about fifteen horses in the stable so you and Angle can choose one to ride." I told them.

"That sounds like fun Max." Angle told me. Me and the girls left the guys in the living room and went to the stables.

Nudge was looking at a light brown mare named Cocoa. "Do you want to ride her?" I asked her walking up behind her. Nudge turned to me and smiled nodding her head. I told some of the workers to get her the riding gear and to put it one the horse. Once they started putting them on I walked over to Angle, how had already chosen a reddish brown mare named Spice. I called more of the workers and went to my all white stallion, Moonlight. I got him ready to ride and found the girls waiting for me at the large door to the stables.

We rode the horses out into the large open field and rode them while still staying together.

"Max, Nudge lets have a race from here to that tree down there." Angle suggested happily pointing to one of the few trees in the field. I nodded at her and Nudge did the same. We stopped the horses and got ready.

"Go!" I yelled loud enough for them to hear me and we were all off.

I loved riding Moonlight but I love the speed of her running even more. He was running as fast as his legs would carry him. He knew that I loved the speed.

I won the race and Angle was second with Nudge a yard behind her.

After a half hour we walked the horses back to the stables and the workers took the gear off the horses and lead them to there pens.

"So tell me Nudge. Who was everyone been since I left?" I asked Nudge.

"Call me crazy but I have a felling that you mean 'How has Fang been since I left' right?" Angle said before Nudge could start. I felt my face getting hot and I turned my face away from them. "I knew it! You still love Fang!" Angle yelled. Nudge giggled.

"I do not!" I told them defensively.

"Yes you do! I can see it written all over you're face! Oh my goddess! You and Fang together! I always knew you two would get together when we were younger but it has been years! I know for a fact that Fang still loves you but I wasn't so sure if you would still love him after all this time but you do and you two are in love with each other and you two can get married and I can be like brides maid and Angle can-" Nudge was silenced by my hand.

"I don't love Fang and I am not getting married. I'm only seventeen and what do you mean 'Fang still loves you'?" I asked them.

"Max you were clueless back then and you still are I see." Angle told me with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" I asked them. This was getting really annoying and I was getting tiered of those little smug looks on their faces.

"Max, Fang loves you and we know that you love him to." Nudge told me with a smile on her face. That was possible the shortest sentence I had ever heard from her.

"Yeah I'm in love with Fang and the truth is that we have been secretly planing are wedding in the two days you guys have been here." I said rolling my eyes at them.

"Very funny Max but we both know that you love him and that he loves you so it will work out in the end." Angle said with a smirk on her face.

"Sorry to disappoint you two but it well never happen. I love Fang like a brother and a best friend, nothing more noting less. And don't try to change that." I told them walking out of the stable.

Why dose everyone keep saying that I love Fang? I mean he is my best friend and I love him like I love Cray so why do they keep saying I love him.

Do I love him?

I stopped walking out of the shock that I had put myself into. Where did that come from? I must be finally losing my mind I thought shaking my head.

I continued to walk back home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok what do you think.

I'm sorry that I was so late in updating but I was bissy.

Did you hear that Michel Jackson died today? I know it suprised me to.

Well in the next chapter Max will relise that she loves Fang and something

huge happens that leaves her heart broken... again.

I will up date soon. Byz


	8. Again?

Evil Angle of Light

Ok for the few that reviewed thank you. In this chapter Max finally

realizes that she loves Fang and something really big will happen.

So I hope you enjoy. I still own nothing and my spelling still stinks

and I'm still not happy about it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter eight~ Again?

Max POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night I tossed and turned in bed unable to fall asleep. Thoughts of Fang were on my mind and I couldn't get him out. No matter how hard I tried he refused to leave my mind.

Some time at 12 A.M. I fell asleep.

_I was on a on a tropical beach like the Itex family island and I was siting in the sand watching the sunset. The sun was causing the clear blue water to have splashes of yellow, pink, red and orange look like they were dancing in the waves that just barely reached my bare feet._

_I found that there was something warm in my hand. I looked and saw that it was Fangs hand was in mine. I smiled at that fact and lend my head on Fangs shoulder. He brought his other hand up and stroked my hair slowly. I sighed and looked at him. He was already looking at me and I just stared into his dark eyes and found that I couldn't look away from them._

_"I love you Fang. Forever and always." I whispered to him. I saw his eyes soften and a smile spread across his face. He bent his head down and whispered against my lips "I love you to Max. Always have and always well." then I fell his lips on mine giving me a sweet and loving kiss._

I shoot up from my bed, breathing heavily.

Deer God, what am I suppose to make out of this!?!

I'm dreaming of kissing Fang!! What kind of a girl am I!?!

Stop and breath Max, just stop and breath. I told myself in my mind.

Do I love Fang? I asked myself.

I thought about him all night and just before the sun started to rise I finally admitted to myself that I am and have been in love with Fang for years. I felt the smile come to my face and I got out of bed and got dressed in a dark blue dress that reached past my knees and wrapped around my chest to show my shoulders. I decided to wear some white boots that stopped mid leg and a silver chained necklaces with a white lily on it that Cray had given me on my birthday last year. I pulled my hair into a loss ponytail thrown over my shoulder.

I walked onto my balcony and watched the sunrise. I enjoyed the warm rays of early sun and the smile never left my face. I went down stairs at seven and found Cray in the music room of are home playing on his guitar. I think that my brother is brilliant on the guitar but he never lets anyone listen. Even I have to sneak by to listen to him.

The melody he was playing was slow, soft, and sweet to listen to. I listened to it until the end and then walked away from him. I went into my art studio and started a new painting. I decided to paint the sunrise that I had watched this morning. I guess I lost track of time because when I put away the paint set and walked out of my studio I saw Nudge standing there and she walked to me with out a word and lead me by the hand to the dinning room.

I saw that breakfast was already on the table and that the flock and Cray were there. I blushed. "Were you waiting?" I asked.

Cray laughed and looked at me. "Lost track of time in you're art studio again Ana?" he asked me with a knowing grin on his face. I blushed harder and mumbled a shut up to him as I walked to my seat. We ate breakfast as we did the morning before and we entered into the living room. They all told me about what has happened in the last three years. Nudge and Iggy have been happily in love for two years now. Gazzy has gotten his digestion worked out and got the power to teleport. Fang can now make other things or people invisible while moving. Iggy can now change his appearance and has gotten into a lot of trouble with that. Angle,thank god, has not gotten any knew gifts. Total can however read the minds of other animals but not humans.

We ate lunch after and we gave the flock a tour of the mansion. We showed them the indoor pool, arcade, shooting rang, the indoor theater, the library, my recording room where I sing songs, then Crays music room and finally my art room. They were amazed by the house and I let everyone enjoy themselves. I found Gazzy in the arcade, Nudge and Angle by the pool, Iggy and Total were in the theater watching/listening to a movie, and I found Cray in the library. I couldn't find Fang so I went back to my art studio and was surprised to see him looking at all of the paintings I have finished and that hung around the room.

My studio was big enough to have an art museum in there and still have space left.

I found him staring at the family portraits that I made. The five paintings made a sort of plus sign. With my fathers portrait on the top with him in a black suit and looking like a bissnes man as usual with his handsome but serious face and fit body. He had his hair combed back and was wearing a slight smile on his lips and his eyes were almost glowing with happiness despite his serious face. His body was facing forward and as was his face.

On the left of the cross was Cray. His long hair was in his classic loss ponytail as always and he was wearing a red shirt that showed his strong arms. He had most of are fathers features but the were not as serious as dads. He had a half smile on his face and it reached his beautiful brown eyes. He was turned to be facing right, into the center of the cross but was looking forward.

On the bottom of the cross was are mother looking beautiful as always. She had her blond hair in a lovely have up-have down style and had small red flowers in her wavy hair. She was wearing a low cut hot red dress and was in the same position as are father was. She had a stunning smile on that made her face light up with joy and made her eyes shine with happiness.

On the right side of the cross was me. I had my long hair down and had some of it over my shoulder. I looked more like mother then Cray and hoped that I would someday be as beautiful as she is. I was wearing a black dress that had sleeves down past my elbow and that showed most of my shoulders and a bit of chest. I was wearing a red ruby necklace and matching earrings. I had on little make-up and had a beautiful smile on that lit up my face and made my eyes shine. I was turned left towards the center of the cross like Cray and was also looking forward.

In the center of the cross was the entire family together. My father was standing with one arm around mom in a hug. He was in the same black suit and looked the same as in the personal portrait. My mother was standing in my fathers arm in the same dress as in the personal portrait and with her head on his shoulder and one arm around his arm that held her and the other on Crays shoulder. Cray was siting on a dark red chair. He looked the same as in the personal portrait and was facing me. He had both hands out and they were covering both of mine over the place were are knees meet. I was sitting in a chair like Crays and looked the same as in the personal portrait and had my hands being held by Crays. My father's large hand cupped my shoulder.

I looked at Fang and found that he was only staring at the portrait of me and of the entire family. "You like what you see?" I asked him. He looked at me in the corner of his eyes. "Did you paint all of these?" he asked still looking at the family portrait. " No, someone else had to do my portrait and the family portrait." I told him simply. He nodded his head.

"So have you done everything else in here?" he asked me as he walked away from the portraits.

I showed him most of the paintings I have done. Most of them were about nature and animals but in one at the end, it was of Cray. He had his wings snapped out around him and was wearing black and gold. I added every detail to his large dark gray wings and he looks like a fallen angle in the portrait, so other people have said.

Fang looked at it then moved on. We then came to my favorite portrait. It was me and Cray with are wings snapped out behind us. Cray had his arms around me and I was hugging him back. We both were smiling and looked happy. My now silver wings where half wrapped around us and his dark gray wings were doing the same.

Fang took a glance at it then moved on as if he had not seen it. "You didn't like that one?" I asked him. He said nothing and wouldn't look at me.

I grabbed his wrist and looked to see if he had cut himself again. It was still smooth but Fang ripped his hand out of mine only after a second as if I had burnt him. I didn't say anything after.

It was dinner by the time we finished. We had stake and baked potatoes for the main meal. We all went back to what we were doing before but I saw Fang walk into the library. After I had finished with another painting I saw that everyone had gone to sleep. I started to walk towards the stairs but stopped when it felt like someone was watching me.

I looked behind me to find Fang standing there. "What are you doing down here? You nearly gave me a heartatack." I told him. He smirked at me then grabbed my hand. He lead me outside and we walked on the beach again.

After ten minuets I couldn't stand it anymore. "Fang, is something wrong?" I asked him. He stopped walking and looked at me.

He sat in the sand and tolled me to do the same. Once I had he said nothing. I touched his face and made him look at me. "Fang what is wrong?" I asked him. He looked away from me.

"We're leaving Max."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok, was it good? Did you like it did you hate it?

Sorry about taking so long to update. I was

away all day.

Byz!


	9. What Have I Done?

Evil Angel of Light

Hi everyone! I am soo sorry about how long it took me to

update! I was grounded off the laptop for awhile. Will here

is chapter nine of Evil Angle of Light. Hope you all enjoy!

I asked Stephenie for Twilight, she sewed me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Nine~ What Have I Done?

Fang POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Were leaving Max" I told her.

I watched as her face slowly changed. Fist confusion, then shock, then sadness.

"W-what? What do you mean your leaving? Why?" she asked me.

_'Because your so much more happier here with your perfect parents, perfect house, and perfect best friend of a brother then you ever were with me or the rest of the flock.' _ I thought to myself but dare not say out loud.

"Max we have a mission to do and now that were all healed and healthy we have to get back to it." I told her. She looked like she could have cried. God I hate myself. She is the girl I love and I'm the one doing this to her. God I'm a jackass.

"You don't have to leave tho Fang! You and the flock can stay here! I can get other people to do the mission and you and the flock can stay here with me!" She said to me taking a step to me. I. Am. An. Ass.

"Thats the thing Anala." I told her coldly. She grimaced when I called her Anala. "You just call people up and tell them to do everything for you. We, the flock, are the only ones how can do this and you know that." I told her.

"Fang please! If you all go then the School well get you! My dad wont be able to do anything about it Fang! They will kill you!" she told me with a desperate look in her eyes. I'm such an asshole!

"Sorry but no. We are leaving tomorrow and you cant stop it now goodnight." I said as I walked away from her.

I left her there and walked to my room. I fell onto the bed and laid there, calling myself every name in the book.

Jackass, Basted, Asshole, Mother Fucker, Jerk!!!!

I don't know when I fell asleep but I did.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you all have the backpacks I gave you? Are you sure that everythings in them? Do you need more money?" Max was acting like a mother hows kids were going to camp. Yeah only we aren't going to camp fun, we are going to go get ride of all the schools then we are going to destroy Itex and possible even Max herself. Joy.

"Don't worry Max we got everything you gave us. There is enough food to last us two months and you gave us ten grand. We should be fine for a while." Iggy told her with a smile.

"I'm really going to miss you guys. Nudge do you have the phone Max gave you? Call me every day and if something comes up I'm speed dial number two, ok?" Angel told Nudge. Angel and Total had decided to stay with Max and Cray. I didn't even bother arguing.

"Ok Angel. God I am going to miss you so much. You to Total. And Max, Oh My God, I wish we could stay longer!" Nudge said quickly. Max just smiled and hugged her for the sixth time. I saw Nudge glare at me over Max's shoulder. Everyone has been doing that to me lately.

"Come on guys, we should go." I told them. We had just eaten lunch an hour ago and were now standing outside saying goodbye to Max. Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge hugged Max and Angel again.

"What will you all do without me there!" Total cried out. Angel turned and walked to me. She throe her arms around me. "You are making a really big mistake here Fang, but I will still miss you." She whispered into my ear. She let go and walked over to Nudge and Gazzy again.

I saw Max walk to me. She stopped an arms length away. "Please take care of them." I heard her whisper. I nodded my head slightly. She closed her beautiful eyes. "And take care of yourself too Fang." She opened her eyes. "Promise?" Why dose she have to be so perfect?!? I nodded my head again. Cray walked over and gave me one more glare as a goodbye.

I saw that the rest of the flock was ready to go. I walked outside with them and we flew off.

We were all quiet for about three hours then "Why did we have to leave her?" Gazzy asked softly.

"Its better this way Gazzy. She well take over Itex when her dad dies and we well destroy it." I said not looking at him.

"Dose that mean we have to kill Max and Angle and Total and Cray too!?" I heard Nudge ask me coldly.

"Yes." I told them quietly. I knew that they were all crying that night as I walked away from camp into the woods.

I sat next to a tree and brought out the razer blade I took from Max and Crays house. I looked at my wrist. It was clear of all the scars I put there before. I remember promising Max not to do this again, but the emptiness I felt was to much to deal with. The felling of her not being by my side anymore. The pain of not seeing my angles beautiful eyes. The memories of her gentle smile and the warmth of her touch were all to much to bare.

I made a long and deep cut on my left wrist, not caring if I hit a blood vain and bled to death. I felt the pain starting to dull as my blood came out. I made three more cuts, going deeper and longer with each one. I finally stopped and cleaned all the cuts so they wouldn't get infected.

I went back to camp and took my turn on guard. I felt guilty for breaking my promises to Max but cutting was the only comfort I had these days.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I thought of Max. I had left her again. When we all destroy Itex I well have no choose but to kill her and Angle if they try to fight back.

I felt the tears silently fall down my face as I thought this.

Dear God, what have I done?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok I know it is really short and I am sorry about that!

Hope you liked it remember to Review!

Byz!!


	10. New Ruler

Evil Angle of Light

Hey what up my fans!?! Sorry about taking so long to update

I was asking Patterson if I could have Maximum Ride and he

got all mad at me for some reason. Will hear is chapter ten. Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Ten~ New Ruler

Max POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I cant believe that they actually left. Again.

I felt a small hand in mine and a larger one on my shoulder. I looked down and saw Angel looking up at me with a small smile on her face. I smiled back and looked at Cray. He was glaring at the small dot in the sky that was now Fang. The words 'Over Protective Brother' came to mind. I placed my hand over his and he looked at me. I smiled gently and he smiled back.

"Come on." I told them as I pulled them inside. They were my family and I wont let them see me upset.

"Max, can we all go to the horse stables again?" Angel asked me.

"Sure Angel. What to come Cray or are you going to be in the library again all day?" I asked him teasingly. He has been spending all his time in the library ever since the flock had came.

"Funny Ana, very funny. And yes, I hadn't rode Dark Light for some time now." He told me. Total walked back into the house saying he would be reading his wine magazines.

When we got to the stables I got on Moonlight again as Angle got on Spice. Cray walked over to his all black horse, Dark Light. Once we were all ready we walked the horses to the field.

We raced again, Cray won. We rode on the horses for almost two hours before going back to the stables. When we were walking back Angel turned to me.

"Max, what are you going to do when you take over Itex? Are you going to keep doing all the things your dad dose or are you going to change things for the better?" I was a little surprised that she would ask something like that.

"Angel I'm not going to be like my father when I take over you know that." I said looking down at her. "Why do you ask anyway?"

She looked down at the ground and stopped walking. Cray and I stopped and looked at her.

"Well, before we came here we found out that Anala would take over Itex once her dad died and Fang would always tell us that all of the Itex family would have to be killed once we destroyed Itex. He said that no matter what Anala and her brother Cray must die first, along with all of there family or people that are friends to them. I don't know if he is still going to follow that plan to kill you and Cray, but maybe if you show him that you are not going to be like your dad then maybe he wont even try to destroy Itex." Angel told me quickly.

My eyes were wide. Fang was planing on killing me? Is he still going to? What about Angle? He wouldn't kill her would he? Oh god. I took a deep breath to calm myself and looked at Angle again.

"Angel sweaty, don't worry. I'm not going to be taking over Itex any time soon so there is nothing to worry about there. And I am sure that Fang wouldn't just kill us. He loves us and I know he would never want to hurt us. Ok?" I asked her. She smiled at me and we all started to walk again.

"You know, if that Fang guy even tries to touch my little sister or my new little sister for that matter, I will have to kill him." Cray said.

I smacked his shoulder. "Over protective much Cray? And you know that I can take care of myself." I said. He laughed loudly.

We were walking inside of the house when one of the maidens I knew came running to us. She looked very upset for some reason.

"Rose what is wrong?" I asked her. She was trying to catch her breath.

"Miss. Anala, Mr. Cray." She said breathlessly. She soloed before she continued. "It's your parents. They are in a hospital in Tokyo. They got in a car accident.....Your father has already died."

My first thought: $%*#$^*(!*(?&%!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My mother died that night because of internal bleeding in one of her organs. My parents funeral was held a weak later. A month later was when Jeb came by. He was the only living relative that me or Cray had now so we welcomed him in with open arms.

He was talking to us about me taking over Itex. We were originally thinking that I would take over when I turned 18 in four months but now that my father is dead no one is in control. We asked Jeb to take over for some time until I was old enough but he refused to.

So now, a month and a half after my fathers death, I am the new boss of Itex. And I am not happy about it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok sorry for taking so long again.

I am also sorry for ow short this is.

Happy 4th of July!!!!

Byz!!!


	11. Changes and Young Love

Evil Angel of Light

Hello people! Sorry bout how long this took

but I was having so much writers block, I could

have built a house. Not kidding. Well I am thinking

that the next chapter well be the last so I hope you all

enjoy this chapter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Eleven~ Changes and Young Love

Max POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It has been six months after I took over Itex and I am very happy with all the changes I have made.

First, I made all of the Schools send all of there experiments to the Itex mansion with me, Angel, Cray, and Total. There was about three hundred of them at first but most of them unfortunately died in about a month. I am happy that they at least didn't die in the School. Now about thirty kids are living with us and I make sure that they are being pampered and spoiled to death.

Second, I made sure that after all the experiments were out that all of the Schools were destroyed. Turns out that the flock had been very buissy for the past few months because out of the thirty Schools that we had, five had already been destroyed. I had a felling that was Iggy and Gazzy.

Third, almost all of Itex's money was sent to a new organization called the Coalition to Stop the Madness, or CSM if you like it simple, that was created by my friend Dr. Martinez and some other scientists that want to help the world instead of destroying it.

Forth, I had sent out some of the best trackers in the world to find the flock about a month ago. I am hoping that they well find them soon and bring them back to the mansion.

And fifth, I have had all of Itex turned around. Itex is teaming up with CSM in one weeks time and we well be helping them save the planet.

So I am pretty happy about everything I have done in the past few months.

"Ana, you are day dreaming again." I heard a voice say next to me. I jumped and looked at Cray. I blushed slightly as I mumbled an apologize to him. He laughed.

"So what are you dreaming about now Ana?" He asked me.

"Just thinking about the past few months. Nothing really." I told him.

"We have been buissy for awhile." He stated.

"Hi Max." Angel said as she and two twin girls about her age walked in.

"Hi Angel, so how much trouble have you three gotten into today?" I asked the three. Angel had formed a tight trio with the two nine year old twins Amber and Roxy after they first meat. The two twins were Avoid-Human like us and looked exactly alike except for the fact that Roxy had reddish brown waves and Amber had copper curls.

"We haven't gotten into any trouble Ana. _Yet_." Roxy said in the way that reminded me of myself at that age.

"I tried to talk them out of it but they wouldn't listen and you know how Angel can get." Amber told me. She was the good one in the grope that reminded me of an angel.

I looked at Angel with a What- Did- You- Do look on my face. She giggled. Not a good sign.

"Angel! Roxy! Amber! You guys are dead!" I heard three very pissed off voices come from the hallway. A second later the three nine year old boys that the girls had befriended stomped into the living room.

Alan's normally dark brow hair was died a hot pink.

Brandon's curly dirty blond hair was a bright orange.

And Jordan's long black hair was a lime green.

The thee boys all look extremely pissed of and were glaring at the three girls.

"There is no prof that we did it!" Roxy blurted out.

"We know you did! You always do!" Brandon yelled back.

"Well you still have no prof! Someone else could have done it!" Amber said.

"How else would have done this to us then?!" Alan yelled.

"Maybe someone thinks you three are annoying like we do! Ever think of that!" Angel yelled.

"No one here is brave enough to do this to us other than you three so we know it was you!" Jordan yelled back.

This happens all the time. The girls do something to the boys one day than the boys well do something back to get revenge for what the girls did to them then the girls well do something to get revenge on the boys and it repeats itself over and over again. This started about a month after they all came and has been going on ever sens.

The three boys are all Avoid-Human too and are a tight trio like the girls are.

"You are so full of yourself Angel!" Jordan yelled.

"Me! What about you!" Angel yelled back.

The six children were now going one-on-one with each other.

"Drop dead!" Amber yelled.

"Ladies first!" Alan yelled back.

"Go to hell!" Roxy yelled.

"I'll meat you there!" Brandon yelled back.

Even tho the six are always fighting and arguing I can tell that they all have crushes on each other. They are just dealing with it in the 'Act like I hate them so they don't know that I like them' way that all kids do.

Angel and Jordan.

Amber and Alan.

Roxy and Brandon.

Ah, young love.

"WHAT!?!" Angel screeched at me. Oops. She must have heard that.

"I am not in love with Jordan Max! And Amber is not in love with Alan! And Roxy is not in love with Brandon!" Angel yelled at me. All of the children were looking at me now.

"If you say so Angel. If you say so." I said rolling my eyes.

The girls gasped and all walked out of the room together talking about how stupid the boys are and ow they are not in love with them. I giggled quietly then turned to the boys.

"Do you want me to help you guys wash out the die?" I asked them. They all nodded.

A half hour later it was done and I went to go find the girls in Angels room. I leaned against the door frame and looked at them. Angel was laying on her light blue bed with her front facing the ceiling and her head hanging off the foot of the bed. Her golden blond curls were now touching the floor and she had her eyes closed.

Roxy was sitting in the small light purple recliner with her legs draped over one of the arms and her head bent back so she was staring at the ceiling. Her reddish brown waves were in a tight ponytail.

Amber was sitting on Angles purple window seat and was staring out it. Her copper curls were down and her long bangs were in her eyes.

I stepped into the room.

"So, you girls want to tell me something." I said to them all.

Roxy fell of the chair, Angel almost lost her balance, and Amber gasped.

I smiled at them as they blushed. I closed the door to the room as Amber and Roxy climbed on the bed next to Angel. I sat in front of them so that I could look at them all.

"Well it is pretty obvious to me that you three like Jordan, Alan, and Brandon. Now what are we going to do with this piece of information?" I asked them.

"Act as if it was never around in the first place?" Angel said hopefully. I smirked at her.

"No." I told them simply.

"Max do we have to do anything really? I mean this is a one sided relationship Max." Amber said sadly.

I rolled my eyes. "Look you guys, I know that you wont believe me but the boys really do-" I was interrupter by the knock on the door. "Come in." I called.

My personal maid, Sara, came in. "What is it Sara?" I asked her.

"Miss. Anala, the trackers you have sent for the flock have found them and said that they will be here in a half hour." she told me simple.

"They found them! Oh My Goddess! A half hour! Really?" Angel yelled happily. Sara nodded and walked out of the room.

They found them. They are coming back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok do you like it?

If you do update!

Byz!


	12. Welcome Back and A First Kiss

The Evil Angel of Light

Ok the next chapter will be the last. I now have a Poll up

on which Maximum Ride story you want me to write on

my profile. Vote!! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter twelve~ Welcome Back and A First Kiss

Angel POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There coming back! There coming back!

I was now in the meeting room with Max, Cray, and Total.

I had also convinced Max to let Roxy, Amber, Brandon, Alan, and Jordan come with me sens there my best friends and I am in love with Jordan and all.

I was wearing a bright red dress that went down to my knees and had a large white daisy's on the left short sleeve. I had my golden curls down so they brushed against my shoulder and was wearing red flats with white daisy's on them.

Roxy was wearing a bright purple dress like mine only she had a big white sun flower on her sleeve and shoe's and her reddish brown hair was in a tight bun on top of her head with a white sun flower in it.

Amber was wearing a light blue dress also like mine and had a white rose on her shoulder and shoe's. She had her long copper waves **(Did I say that Amber had curls or waves in the last chapter? Its waves)** hanging down like mine and they almost reached her elbows and had her long bangs in her almost golden brown eyes.

Brandon was in a dark, almost black, purple long sleeved dress shirt and black dress pants. He had washed the orange die out of his hair so he had the same curly dirty blond and blue eyes that he had as always.

Alan had on a dark blue button up dress shirt with long sleeves and a white tie and dark blue dress pants. The hot pink was out of his hair so he now had the dark brown hair that was always in his light green eyes as always.

Jordan looked very handsome in his black long sleeved dress shirt and black pants and white tie. But then again he looked good in anything- Stop it Angel! Bad! Bad! Bad Angel!

I was happy that they had gotten the lime green out of his black hair that almost reached his chin now. Lime green didn't really mix well with his teal blue eyes.

Max was wearing a black dress that ended a few inches past her knee and the top that was corset style with a large red belt that covered most of her stoumic and black high heals. She had her long pale blond hair in a half up half down style and was wearing light makeup.

Cray was wearing a loss dull red shirt and black dress pants. He had his pale blond hair in a loss ponytail as always and was standing next to Max as we waited for the flock to enter.

About a minute later they came in and looked at us and we all stared back.

"Welcome back." Max said first.

"Hi Max! Hi Angel! I really missed you guys! Who are those little kids next to Angel, Max? They cant be that much older then Angel. Why are we all here again Max? I mean its not like we all didn't miss you guys but we are all just wondering. Oh Max, we heard about your parents. I'm sorry about that. Well any-" Nudge was cut of as Iggy covered her mouth.

Gazzy smiled and walked over to me and hugged Max. She hugged him back and went over to Nudge, Iggy, and Fang with Cray. Gazzy turned to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back tightly, I mean this is my older brother that I haven't seen in how many months.

I heard a sound behind me that sounded something like a growl. I turned around to see Roxy and Amber glancing at Jordan how was glaring at me and Gazzy. I almost screamed when I heard him thinking 'How dare that guy hug Angel!'.

I smiled. "Guys this is my older brother Gazzy." I told them. Roxy, Amber, Alan, and Brandon greeted him and introdos themselves to him. Jordan stood back and starred/glared at him. I saw his shoulders relax when I had said that Gazzy was my brother. Fang called Gazzy over to them and I walked over to Jordan.

"So jealous much that Gazzy got to hug me?" I teased him. His eyes widened.

"No! I could care less if a guy hugged you. I was just wondering if he was going to throw up on you." He told me.

Ouch. That hurt.

"Hey, don't talk to Angel like that!" Roxy yelled coming to my rescue.

"He can talk to Angel like that if he wants to talk to Angel like that! We all can!" Brandon yelled at her.

"Don't yell at her you ass howl!" Amber yelled at Brandon.

"_Brandon's_ the ass howl? What about you Amber!?" Alan yelled at her.

Soon we were all arguing and yelling at each other. I saw out of the corner of my eye that the flock and Cray were now starring at us. Max was smirking, Cray was shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Then I heard Max say it again.

"Aww, young love." That shut us all up and we starred at her.

Gazzy looked at her with wide eyes. "What!?" He yelled. Max giggled as the flock looked from Max to me.

"Angel has her first love." she told them all. Nudge gasped. Iggy laughed. Gazzy looked at me in disbelief. Fang blinked a few times.

"Aw that is so sweet! Angel why didn't you tell me!? Aw! Max which one dose she like?" Nudge said quickly.

"She likes Jordan, the one with long black hair." Max told her.

"Aw! They remind me of you and Fang! I mean she looks like you do and the little boy looks just like Fang!" Nudge said again. I saw Fang look at his shoes and Max giggled lightly

"We are not in love!" Me and Jordan yelled at the same time.

Max rolled her eyes. "Sure you aren't."

I narrowed my eyes at her. How dare she say that in front of the entire flock! In front of Gazzy! Now he is going to go all big brother on me.

I grabbed Amber and Roxy's arms and we left the room with the boys behind us. Me and Roxy and Amber decided to go and ride our horses while the boys went to go watch TV or something like that.

"I can not believe her!" Roxy said as we walked to the stables.

"I know, how could she say that in front of everyone?" Amber agreed with her.

"Oh, girls, guess what?" I asked them with a smile on my face as we entered the stables and walked to our horses.

"What?" they both asked me.

"You know when Gazzy hugged me? Jordan was jealous." I said as I got on Spice.

"No way!" Amber exclaimed. She was now on her dark gray mare named Dust.

"Are you for real?!" Roxy said as she got on her light gray mare named Silver.

"Yep! He was thinking 'How dare that guy hug her!'. I swear I almost screamed with joy. Do you think that means he likes me?" I asked them as we all walked out of the stables.

"I think it dose. You are so lucky Ang. I mean you get the guy that you love." Amber said then sighed sadly. "Alan doesn't even notice me." she finished sadly.

"I'm sure he dose Amber, and if he doesn't then he must be blind or just plain stupid." I told her.

"Ya Amber, I mean any guy would be happy to have your heart." Roxy told her sister.

We started to ride our horses then. As we all raced along the feiled I thought that I saw three heads watching from the top of a hill but brushed it off as nothing.

We finished riding and went back to the stables. As we were walking back to the house I told them that I wanted to take a walk and that I would see them later. They walked back to the house and I started to walk around the beach to clear my thoughts.

About ten minutes later I saw someone walking with there head down. I knew that it was Jordan right away. "Hey Jordan. What are you doing out here!" I called to him.

He lifted his head and gave me a small smile. I felt my heart stop for a second before starting again like it always dose when hes smiles at me. "I could ask you the same thing Angel." I told me as he stopped in front of me. I felt a blush coming on to my face and quickly looked at the water. "Just going for a walk." I told him.

_'She looks so cute when she blushes.'_ I heard him think. My eyes widened and I looked at him. "Come again?" I asked him. _'Oh Shit! She can read your mind you idiot!'_ he thought as he remembered that little fact about me. I giggled into my hand softly.

We started walking together and just talking about random things. He asked me about my life with the flock and I asked him how he meat Brandon and Alan. They had apparently always been together at the school that they us to be in so they are like brothers to each other. He asked me about what Nudge meant about how we remind her of Fang and Max.

"Well, Fang and Max have always been best friends and have always loved each other like they were brother and sister. But when Fang was about nine he started to fall in love with Max. Max fell for him at eleven but would never admit it to herself. When they were about fourteen was when the hormones started to kick in and they were always thinking about each other, it was very annoying." I told him.

"And Fang was the tall one dressed in black right?" he asked me.

"Yep. And actually I can see why Nudge said that you remind her of him. I mean you are both quiet, into dark cloths, are always being mistaken for being emo, the list goes on and on." I teased him with a smirk on my face.

"Ya, I guess so. I mean we are both good looking to." he said looking at me.

"Did you just say that Fang, a guy, was good looking? Oh, don't tell me your gay Jordan." I said twisting his words. Looked like I got him pretty pissed to.

"That is low Angel, even for you." He told me while glaring.

"Ge I cant believe you never told me Jordan. And here I thought we were such good friends. Do Alan and Brandon know? Don't tell me your with one of the." I said teasing him more.

"Ok I get it Angel well you shut up now?" he said looking like he was about to kill me. I could see anger flashing in his eyes and his fist's were so tight that the skin was going white. I pushed his temper even more.

"You know my gaydar's going off Jordan and I don't think it well shut off any time soon so you should-" I was cut off as Jordan suddenly grabbed my shoulders and kissed my lips gently but firmly.

Why eyes were open wide and I found myself kissing him back.

The kiss ended all to soon for me and I starred at him with wide eyes. He looked shocked at himself for what he had just done. He quickly changed his expression.

"Would a gay guy do that?" He asked me now with a smirk on his lips. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid! You are a little idiot Jordan! There is now way that she likes you like that to!'_ he screamed at himself. He liked me!

I felt a smile on my lips. "You like me?" I asked him softly. His eyes widened again and me slapped his hand on his forehead. He looked back at me and nodded his head. _'I really do Angel.'_ he told me in his mind.

I smiled even larger and before I could stop myself I kissed him again. He kissed me back almost instantly.

What I hadn't noticed however was that we were in view of the house. What I also hadn't noticed was A very happy Max, Nudge, Roxy, and Amber, a very surprised Fang, Iggy, Alan, and Brandon and a very unhappy Gazzy all watching us from Max's balcony.

I really didn't care tho. I had just shared my first kiss with the boy of my dreams and I am very happy about that.

Life is good at the moment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!

And remember to vote on my Poll! Please!

Ok I will update soon!

Byz~


	13. Finally!

The Evil Angel of Light

Ok last chapter! (Sob! T.T) I know so sad to see

my fan fiction ending so soon! Well, I hope that

you have all enjoyed this story 'cause I have enjoyed

writing it for all of you! Remember that I have a poll

up that well tell me witch fan fiction to write next for

you guys! So the sooner you vote the sooner you well

read! I well miss you all! (T.T Sobbing in corner of room!)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Thirteen~ Finally!!

Max POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I watched as my little baby had her first kiss from my balcony with the rest of my family. Nudge, Roxy, Amber and I were happy that Angel had just gotten her first kiss. I think Fang and Iggy were in shock that little Angel had just been kissed and wasn't so little any more. Brandon and Alan were shocked that Jordan had just kissed Angel before they had kissed Roxy or Amber. And Gazzy, Aw Gazzy. He was furious to say the least that his little sister had just kissed a guy that he didn't know. And I thought Cray was protective. If looks could kill then Jordan would be dead at the glare Gazzy was giving him as he and Angel kissed down on the beach.

"Aw, young love." Nudge and I said at the same time. "We aren't going to tell her that we saw right?" Roxy asked me.

"If you want to tell them you saw then go ahead." I told her.

"Oh, she is so dead!" Gazzy said quietly. I laughed quietly. He looked at me as if to say 'How could you be laughing at a time like this!'.

"Gazzy, you cant expect her to stay a five year old forever. She likes Jordan a lot and this was going to happen sooner or later." I told him. He gave an angry 'Humph' and walked off of the balcony and out of my room. I sighed.

I looked back down to see Angel and Jordan walking back to the house, holding hands and with a light blush on there faces. Roxy, Amber, Brandon, Alan, and Nudge, who was pulling Iggy, all ran down stairs to greet them and probably tease them about there first kiss. Witch left me, Fang, and Cray on the balcony. Not a very good thing.

"If you well excuse me Ana I have some reading to do. I'll be in the library if you need me." I nodded to him and he shot Fang one final glare before leaving.

"Why dose your brother hate me so much?" I looked at Fang and smiled lightly.

"It's not you, its every guy that has ever glanced or acknowledged me. He is really protective of me in that way." I told him. "And why is that?" he asked me.

"He thinks that someone well try to steal me from him and I well forget about him." I told Fang quietly. I glanced at Fang and found him staring at me with an odd look in his eyes. I quickly went back to looking at the sunset.

"Well what if you found someone that would be willing to share with your brother? How would he act to him?" Fang asked me. I had a felling that there was a hidden meaning to his words.

"I don't know the answer to that Fang. Maybe you should ask him yourself." I told him.

"Maybe I should." He told me simple. We fell into a comfortable silence and I felt him standing next to me as we watched the sunset. It suddenly hit me. His cutting. He had told me that he only cut because I wasn't around. But he promised me that he wouldn't. I grabbed his wrist suddenly and looked at it.

There were long lines running all along his wrist and arm. I felt like I could have cried. I looked at him but he was looking away from me. "You promised." I told him quietly.

"You weren't there." he replied. He still wouldn't look at me and that bothered me. I reached my hand out and cupped one of his cheeks and made him look at me. "I didn't make it like that." I told him firmly.

His hand reached up and cupped my own hand under his. "I know." he whispered to me. I hadn't noticed that he was leaning closer to me, well over me, are lips were almost touching. I could fell his hot breath on my lips and before I knew it I fond myself kissing him.

I had kissed Fang once or twice when we were younger but never like this. This kiss was passionate and loving and full of felling that I never knew Fang had. This all felt so right and so good. I never want it to end! I don't know how long we were like that but when we pulled away the sun had goon and it was dark out.

Fang was looking at me and smiling and I was doing the same to him. His mouth was still close to mine as he whispered to me softly. "Max, I love you." I felt a warmth in me and my smile grew larger. "I love you too Fang." I told him softly. His smile grew and he kissed me again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two Years Later

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Max you look so beautiful." Nudge told me.

"Gorgeous Max. Just gorgeous." Amber said.

"I am so jealous of you right now Max." Roxy said.

"Well I say that it's about time. I thought he was never going to ask!" Angle told me.

They were all wearing the same brides maids dresses only in different colors.

Angel's dress was a pale silvery blue V neck that ended at her ankles and had shoulder sleeves. She had her golden curls in a side ponytail so that it would fall over her shoulder and stop just above her ribcage. She had silver and blue butterfly berets in her hair and had light make-up on.

Amber was in a golden yellow dress like Angel's and had her long copper hair in a half up half down style with yellow daisy berets in it and light make-up.

Roxy was in a jade green dress and had her super short curls down with a green leaf beret in it. She was wearing darker make-up but it suite her well.

Nudge was the maiden of honer and was in a bright red dress that ended above her ankles and had ¾ sleeves. The bright color looked amazing on her dark shin and her normally wild mess of dark hair was straitened and reached to her elbows. She looked beautiful.

"Oh Max I still cant believe that you and Fang are finally getting married! Oh No, I think I'm going to cry!" Nudge exclaimed. She thinks she cant believe it? I still cant believe it and it's my own wedding!

I looked at myself in the full length miorr in the room. I had my a bocay with baby's breath (meaning- happiness), red carnation's (meaning-Admiration, my heart aches for you), white carnation's (meaning- Pure Love, Sweet Love), Forget-me-not's (meaning- Faithful Love, Memories), and red rose's (meaning-Love, Desire, Respect) in my hand.

I was wearing a long white and red dress that almost touched the floor and was corset style top. It was silk and had a red rose design at the bottom and top.

My long pale blond hair was in gentle waves that went past my butt and I had on light make up and the silver heart shaped locket that Cray had given me for my 18 birthday.

I breathed in deeply. I can't believe this is happening.

"Well you better believe it Max 'cause you and Fang are getting married in... fifteen minuets." Angel told me.

"Oh, we better get down there now. Come on guys they can't start the wedding with out Max. I mean they could but then everything would be all mixed up and confusing and..." I heard Nudge as she walked out the door with Angel, Roxy, and Amber in tow. I breathed out. It's ok Max, everything is fine. You are going to get married to the man that you love and you are going to be happy with him for the rest of your live. Goddess I wish that felling in my stomach would stop. I heard a knock on the door and saw Jeb was standing there.

I smiled at my uncle and walked over to him. He kissed my forehead and whispered to me that I looked beautiful and that Fang was a lucky man. We got ready to walk in. Breath Max just breath.

When the music started we started to walk, arms linked, to where Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Alan, Brandon and everyone else was standing at the end of the walkway. I knew that there was a full room of people watching me but I only saw Fang standing there watch me.

He had his shoulder length black hair slicked back and was wearing a black tux. He look very handsome and I had to remind myself to breath evenly. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Me and Jeb were in front of them soon enough and I was standing by Fangs side while the preacher talked. Soon enough Fang and I had made are vows to each other, exchanged the rings, and kissed.

After the wedding I saw Ella and Dr. Martinez and they said but again how beautiful I was.

Fang and I danced all night and later we left for are honeymoon in Hawaii.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eight Years Later

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Good morning Mommy. Good morning Daddy." my six year old daughter Ive said.

I opened my eyes to see Ive and her twin sister Eva standing next to my bed side. I felt Fangs arm slide down me as I sat up to look at my two little angles.

Eva had her fathers black hair and dark eyes but had my pale skin. Her hair was strait and long and she had silver wings. She was still wearing her black night gown and her hair was still in the braid I did for her last night.

Ive had my pale blond hair and pale skin but had Fangs dark eyes. Her hair was short and just barely touched her shoulder and she had black wings. She was wearing blue shorts and a white tang top and her hair was unbrushed.

I smiled at them. "Well good morning to you two too." I said brightly. Ive giggled softly and Eva smiled at me. I looked at Fang how was still sleeping beside me. He still had his long hair and was still extremely fit.

I looked at my girls and gave them an evil smile that I had perfected from my father so long ago. They knew what it meant instantly. They both walked over to Fangs side of the bed and jumped on him yelling "Daddy, Daddy you have to get up now!" together like they have so many other times. Fang grown'd and sat up smiling at the two girls on his lap.

"Why do you to always have to wake me up that way?" he asked them sleepily. They both smiled up at him and hugged him at the same time. "If they didn't do that then you would have slept in all day." I told him with a smile. He looked at me and smiled back, Fang smiles a hell of a lot more these days, and kissed my lips.

"Good morning." he told me quietly.

I smiled. "Good morning."

"Mommy, Daddy can we go visit Uncle Cray and Auntie Rebeca and Zack today?" Eva asked us. "And Uncle Iggy and Auntie Nudge and Nick and Jeff and Crystal too" Ive asked. We still live on the Island but we had a smaller house built on the other half of it.

"Of course we can." I told them. Cray had married an old friend of his, Rebeca about a year after me and Fang married. They now have a six year old son named Zack and Rebeca is due in about two weeks for a little girl.

Nudge and Iggy were married only two months after me and Fang. Turns out that Nudge was about a month pregnant at my wedding. They now have an eight year old son named ,Nick, a six year old son ,Jeff, and a five year old daughter ,Crystal. Nudge is also due in about four months with a little boy. Iggy just cant stay off that girl.

"Get dressed and we well fly over there after breakfast ok?" I told them. They both smiled and said yes at the same time. They talk together a lot.

After breakfast we all flew to the Itex mansion and walked in to see everyone in the living room. Eva and Ive ran outside to play with all of the other kids and me and Fang sat with Angel, Jordan, Nudge, and Iggy on one of the larger couches. Cray, Rebeca, Amber, and Alan were on one couch. And Roxy and Brandon were on a love seat. Amber and Alan had finally gotten together about a year ago and Roxy and Brandon have been together for six years and are still in love.

We talked about random things all day. If Iggy and Nudge well have more kids, If any of are children are going to fall for each other, Bets on when Angel and Jordan well marry and so on.

After about three hours Fang, Ive, Eva, and I all flew home.

We had a normal day of chasing Ive and Eva around the house and are few maids were trying to clean and all to soon the day was done and the girls were asleep.

Fang and I were in bed and holding each other.

"You know, I have been thinking." Fang started. I looked up at him.

"About what Fang?" I asked.

"Have you ever thought about having more kids Max?" he asked me.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I asked him.

"Well I think that we should have another Max. I'm sure that Ive and Eva would be happy to have a little brother or sister around." he told me. I smiled up at him.

"Well what if I told you that in about five months they well." I whispered in his ear. He looked at me and smiled and started kissing my mouth over and over.

"And you- didn't- tell me- this- before- why?" he asked me between kisses. I smiled against his lips.

"It- never- came- up." I told him while he kissed me.

"So," he said as he stopped kissing me. "Your due in five months." he asked me. I nodded.

"Do Nudge or any of the girls know?" He asked.

"Besides me, your the first to know." I told him.

He smiled at me and pulled me close to him. "I love you Max." He told me softly.

"I love you to Fang." I told him before falling asleep with him by my side like always.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Finish!**_

I fell so sad about this story ending but I hope you liked the last chapter.

I also hope that you have enjoyed reading this story because I have enjoyed

writing it for all of you!

And hey don't forget about poll that I have up on my profile!

It closes on the 20th Ok people!

I love you all!

Byz~


End file.
